In commercial, manufacturing and office buildings, there is a frequent need to change, add or modify wiring to accommodate changing circumstances. The electrical fitting described herein is designed for use in situations wherein it is necessary to pass electrical conductors or cables through a wall, floor or the like which may be fabricated of concrete or other material to provide the required strength and/or to serve as a fire barrier. Sometimes the necessary openings or holes are provided as the concrete is originally poured and sometimes the necessary passageways are obtained by drilling or other means. It is common practice to provide a junction box on each side of the passageway.
A wide variety of devices have been developed and employed to satisfy the variety of circumstances to be accommodated. Examples of prior art structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,803,341 and 3,995,102 issued Apr. 9, 1974 to Klinkman et al. and Nov. 30, 1976 to Kohaut, respectively. Other devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,751,576; 3,965,629; 3,965,291; 4,091,231 and 4,099,020.
While these devices serve as described in their respective specifications, it will be seen that the present device affords various advantages in economy, features, ease of installation, and more convenient removal when and if required. In addition, the present device provides an effective barrier to liquids and products of combustion at all times.